


Good Business

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Maximilien x Genji, Omnics, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Genji worships Maximilien





	Good Business

**Author's Note:**

> Idk much about omnic anatomy so yea :P Also, I see Maximilien as a power top with big dick energy :3

“How utterly entertaining, Genji.”

The ninja looked up to the omnic before him. Those red eyes stared at him hard like a hawk with its prey.

“I must say, though, I am quite disappointed with our previous encounter,” Maximilien said, shifting against the leather chair and spreading his legs.

Genji swallowed. In his defense, he tried not to be rough with manhandling Maximilien and nearly killing him with his blade; the other Overwatch agents were there, rendering him from being gentle with the omnic businessman. Any sort of act would have drawn suspicion from them.

“I deeply apologize,” Genji said in a quiet voice, his head bowing down in respect and forgiveness. He could still feel the omnic’s gaze looming over him. Then he looked up. “… _Master_.”

One of Maximilien’s hands tilted Genji’s chin, caressing his cheek until they stopped at his lips. His thumb slowly made its way into the ninja’s mouth, feeling the heat and wetness around his robotic digit.

Genji took the finger and began to lightly suck on it. Maximilien stared in awe, his servos sending waves of energy south of his pants. The procedure was very noticeable; Genji saw as the front of Maximilien’s pants tented.

He stopped his mouth and looked up at the omnic with sincere eyes. “ _Master, please_.”

He longed to have Maximilien in his mouth and cherish the feeling of him being the first to provide the omnic with a human mouth.

“What is it that you want, _Genji_?” Maximilien quietly asked, his head tilting.

Genji swallowed again as his hands made their way to Maximilien’s belt. It clanged loudly in the office, the noise becoming feeble as it was replaced by the sound of the slacks’ zipper slowly coming down.

Genji stared at the clothed robotic erection. His mouth dipped down and gently kissed it.

Maximilien shifted once more, giving Genji more room to resume his activity. He could feel the ninja’s hot breath, his mouth ready to take him.

“ _Genji_ …”

His name left Maximilien’s mouth as he gently licked the tip, pulling down the rest of the omnic’s briefs, fully exposing his cock.

The design surprised Genji; it was smooth and polished, similar to a human male’s, but having a silicone-rubbery form instead. Not to mention, big. He also noticed a slit on the head. _Maybe for any consumed oil to come out of._

It was warm when he wrapped his lips around the head, slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Maximilien sighed in pleasure. He never thought it would be like this – so hot and wet, soft lips and tongue pleasuring him, his servos giving him waves of pleasure throughout his body.

His head titled back as Genji took him further into his mouth, one hand wrapped snugly around the base.

“My… it seems as though we’ve found a use for that—” he moaned as he felt Genji swallow around him, his throat muscles hugging his cock so tightly. “—mouth of yours.”

Genji gave a small smile as he brushed his lips up and down Maximilien’s cock. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again, Master.”

“Oh, there will be more occasions for you to do this, my dear,” Maximilien said, fingers grasping green hair, trying to get more of the ninja’s delicious mouth.

Genji noticed a slight pitch in tone of the omnic’s voice, indicating he was enjoying this.

He moaned as Maximilien’s fingers massaged his scalp, sending delicious vibrations to his cock. He caressed the base, bringing his tongue along the shaft until he gently brought it up to the head, gently lapping the slit.

Maximilien moaned, closing his eyes at the stimulation, his entire servos in pure bliss. He was close, his servos steadily heating up at the pleasure building inside of him.

“ _Genji_ …”

He moaned his name, sounding frantic and quite desperate. His fingers tightened their grip on Genji’s hair, pulling his head down, his hips starting to move and thrust into the heat and wetness.

Genji placed his hands on Maximilien’s hips, his mind just focusing on taking his cock to his throat.

The omnic gave out moans at the suction Genji’s cheeks were creating. He had to warn him, but he couldn’t voice out any words. _Just a little more—_

Maximilien shuddered, his eyes shut closed as he came. Thick ropes of oil shot into Genji’s mouth, coating his tongue, warm and slick. He stilled for a while, riding out his orgasm.

Genji knew he could feel pleasure the same way humans can, and he felt happy and content that he could make Maximilien feel good.

Maximilien felt his servos recalibrate back to normal. Genji watched in amusement as the omnic’s cock went back to a normal flaccid size, wondering how much Maximilien paid to have that kind of modification.

Maximilien opened his eyes looking down at the ninja, collecting a mini trash bin next to his chair and handing it to Genji.

He spit the clear liquid into it, not sure what to do with the rest left on his tongue.

“No need to worry; this brand is consumable for humans,” Maximilien explained, tucking himself back into his briefs and fixing his slacks, making himself look presentable once again.

Genji swallowed the rest, the aftertaste giving off a sweet flavor.

Maximilien chuckled at his reaction. “Did you really think I would consume cheap oil for this meeting?”

Genji smirked, wiping his mouth with Maximilien’s lent pocket square. “Heh… I guess I wasn’t prepared.”

They both stood up, Maximilien bringing in Genji for a kiss, sending a small wave of omnic energy to his lips, the closest he will ever get to a ‘kiss’.

“You did well, my dear.” Another kiss.

“Hmm… maybe next time you can use _this_ —” Genji’s hand palmed Maximilien’s crotch. “—while I’m bent over your desk.”

He felt the omnic’s hands travel low to his hips.

“Already getting ahead of yourself, I see,” Maximilien said, giving Genji another kiss. “I will make sure that meeting is scheduled ahead of time.”


End file.
